


Good Elements of a Writer

by KakiTenshi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Its been years, not finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakiTenshi/pseuds/KakiTenshi
Summary: Derek has taken up writing to help with his PTSD about his past. Now its caused a bunch of personal problems for him.This is a work I found on my hard drive while cleaning it up. IF people like it I'll continue it
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Good Elements of a Writer

Good Elements of a Writer

Derek seriously needs a new hobby. It’s not like this one is bad per say, just unusually stressful. Well I guess it started as a hobby, then it changed into the career allowing the pack to rampage through his loft at unprecedented hours of the day. He couldn’t keep living off the money given to him by the state and the family will. Cora deserved that money too, more so than him.

Like it was said, it started off as a hobby.

Derek always loved literature, read a huge tome a day kind of guy. It baffled him how someone could manage to stay suave with words when they got older, especially on paper.

The books also helped Derek leave his brain and let him un-immerse himself with the guilt. Eventually he read all that he could find so Derek started writing himself. It started off as a diary; shit,  _ journal  _ like thing, reciting his  _ memories _ since childhood. Like that one time when Laura pushed him on the swing as a child or when Cora was climbing around the house while Derek was supposed to be watching it (honestly, he was practicing his basketball moves in the back) the day before a big game. There was even the time when the wide-eyed look on his baby brother turned into his first words. “Der-DerEK”

Derek often smiled during these times, content with the happiness before the fire. But eventually everything good to Derek had to end; he ran out of memories to write about. It didn’t seem right to rewrite them, to find new perfect words to show how he felt about every itty-bitty detail of his old life.

Which led to his recent problem.

You see Derek learned he enjoyed writing, found out that he was better at writing his words down then being able to say them. It paralleled the way he used his words verbally as a teenager, before the fire even. So what if his new muse was the reality around him? And that he may have put his own narration along with the words. Split the perspective into two parts; his own in first and a third with information that he had overheard and manipulated for his need in the overall plot.

And if Cora sent in his twisted reality into a big shot publisher as a book, that really wasn’t his fault.

Especially after they wanted more.

So he continued under the name Botolf Weylyn and wrote more for the publisher. They wanted to make a series about a ragtag group of people; bitten, born or stubborn inside of a small town (named Beacon Hills, he ‘lives’ in New York so it shouldn’t be a problem) taking on the supernatural. Derek could do that. Derek loved doing that.

It was his hobby after all.

The chapters formed easily, so changing the format of the first book was simple enough. The headings changed the shape, and it all came together as a book about guilt and gaining trust in those around you; about how the destruction of family can lift into a new one. About how Scott got bit and them trying to find Peter. Of course he didn’t use anyone’s real names. He didn’t even want them to find out that he’d written them, let alone figure out his innermost secrets. He tried to buy all the copies that went into the book stores in Beacon Hills, selling them to other stores in neighbouring cities for profit; keping one under his bed because he just loved the cover for it.

Still the pack managed to find it.

It made Derek sweat.

He knew that if they looked at every detail carefully that they could find out that it was him, the fact that he described them so full that Scott even went “I know that description from  _ somewhere. _ ” Scott, the guy who is very smart but at the same time oblivious to the things right in front of him; until they are a problem. Sometimes he wonders how Stiles hasn’t killed him.

He’s surprised Stiles hasn’t figured it out actually.

* * *

Finishing his latest book was a huge problem for Derek. The Darach, Nematon, Alpha pack; so much stuff needed to be placed in there and so much of the information wasn’t his own. He couldn’t rely on the third person for the whole story.

He also knew he needed to progress the story of him and Stiles. His own feelings got in the way and the fans were fanatic about it. Give them what they are waiting for? It sure would put the pack in for a loop, because that definitely didn’t happen; not now or ever which was part of Derek’s pining problem.

**_I saw the body of Drew in front of me, claw marks from the point in contact with my hand. Max’s face haunted my vision like a shadow. Another life was taken because of me._ **

**_There was no one who could comfort me, my older sister was dead; she was the one who always got me out of my hysterics. But there was a small pressure on my shoulder; little but powerful in every way. Baran; from the scent of it, place his hand for comfort which I oddly found much in._ **

The scene was running oddly, but it brought back the memories. The feelings that ran through him, bring him back to that time as a third party. There were things imprinted in his brain that he didn’t recognize during the time that it was happening; the scent of Stiles.

Usually it was sweet and with a little bit of spice, tampered with the smell of something Derek could never describe. It irked him the first time that he tried to describe it; the words just wouldn’t flow and work with what he actually wanted. Though he subconsciously remembered the change that had occurred; it had lost the sweet smell.

It had turned minty.

Derek smiled before furiously moving his pencil, he hated the clank of the laptop Cora bought him for this. It was too  _ noisy _ for his thoughts to flow freely, and it reminded him too much of Stiles’ room and what he wanted to do to the boy.

And that scared him.

He hated that he could lose himself so easily, it’s what caused all of the problems in his life. Loving Paige only changed the colour of his eyes, something that he does not even want to think about to this day. Kate had only used his  _ gentle _ soul to manipulate him, get the in on his family to burn the house to the ground. If only he didn’t have that extra practice day for basketball, he could have died in peace.

If he lost himself in Stiles then anything couldn’t happen, he would either lose himself or lose Stiles - neither things were something he wanted to risk- and he couldn’t lose another cherished thing in his life.

Looking back at the page in front of him, Derek collected himself as he searched for where the words were taking him. The faint smell of mint appeared in his mind before he realized that Stiles had been recently in his loft, one of his afterschool escapades in Derek’s personal bubble in which he watched Dereke brood in the corner while absentmindedly scribing words into a notepad in front of him. Derek knew that he tried to see what was on the page from a distance, but Derek never did let him get close enough.

However the smell and memory brought a smile to his face.

It was years before the fire, his mother Talia had called himself and Laura into the den for an important discussion. It was around the time Laura had gotten her first boyfriend and his first year in highschool. They both were worried, for their mother never did talk to them without either their father or another older wolf with her. Sitting in the spots in the den that they called their own, Talia cleared her throat. 

“There is something that I need to talk to you about that involves werewolf instincts.” Her voice was soft as she spoke, and it caused Derek to let go of the pillow beside him that he always snuggled into. “This part of you is primal and no one here will fault you in any of it, but there is this one person that you will eventually meet in your life that will move the world for you. When you see them, it will be like those first years controlling your change as a child; like the power of that person if pulling you towards them.”

Laura has started asking questions after that, since such things had never happened to her. Their mother had explained that it doesn’t happen to every wolf, and when it does happen you cannot love anyone else; you were mated for life. Apparently there was a whole collection of lore about the  _ true mates _ and that one, none or both of them could possibly have a true mate.

“Mom, what if we already met our true mate but we were too small to notice?” It was a conundrum that hit his brain like a brick.  _ What if I already met her? _

“If that’s the case, then you won’t be able to truly love anyone else.”

“But how would you find them then?”

Talia took a moment, as if thinking, before she answered her son. “Most of the lore says that your true mate also smells like that of your parents, and when you are ready for them that smell will be distinct. Always trust your senses son.”

It was something of an afterthought these days, but Derek knew for certain that whenever he passed by his mother the faint smell of mint always hit him; even when she hadn’t been in contact with it.

Derek snapped out of his memories when he heard a knock hit the large metal door to the loft. This could mean many things to Derek; either Cora, Scott or Kira had forgotten their key and needed to talk to Derek, or Stiles was making his weekdaily ritual of stopping by his house and was too lazy to open the door. A quick sniff and sound of rustling confirmed it to be the latter.

Putting his notepad down in his bedroom -where everyone in the pack knows that if they go into it they will be torn apart, even if Scott tried to save them- and noticed that he had finished the next chapter for his book with the flashback involving his mother and Laura. He shook his head and made a mental note to read the last chapter he wrote just in case he decided to just write what he was thinking and not actually writing the story.


End file.
